Messy Mondays
Messy Mondays is Blimey Cow's longest consistently running show, with over 250 episodes and counting. A new episode releases every Monday, and has released every Monday since August 29, 2011 with the exception of December 22, 2014. Episodes # New School Year # Who Would Jesus Date? # Lions and Zombies and Girls, Oh My! # Facebook Changes Things! # Stupid Cheater People # Things I Wish I Could Forget # What They Don't Teach You in College # IF YOU ARE A CHRISTIAN YOU HAVE TO BE HAPPY ALL THE TIME # Why I Hate Going to the Movies # The Three Types of Churches # The Truth About Youth Group # The One About Missions Trips # Ten Ways to Get Girls to Like You # Stupid Stuff People Do on the Internet # Did You Get Everything You Wanted? # "Like" vs. "Love" # Proof That Jesus Loves Tim Tebow! # Seven Lies About Homeschoolers # Ten Ways to Get the Right Guy to Like You # My Smart Phone Made Me Stupid # Why "Star Wars: The Phantom Menace 3D" Is a Bad Idea (SPECIAL WEDNESDAY EDITION) # "Want" vs. "Need" # I Love/Hate Valentine's Day (SPECIAL THURSDAY EDITION) # The One about Sex # The TV Tells Me How to Vote # How to Be "More Than Friends" (In Four Easy Steps) # How to Be "Just Friends" (In Five Easy Steps) # The Problem with Christian Bands # You Are Not an Activist # Books vs. Movies # You Might Be a Homeschooler If... # Seven Tips for Successful Dating # "Making Time" for God # Oh No, I'm Single! I'm Going to Die! # Stupid Drivers # The Top Ten Internet Clichés # My Spiritual High Is Higher than Yours # #YOLO? Well, #YODO too, buddy. # Why I Hate Going to the Doctor # The Opposite of Love # Ten Ways to Get Ready for Church Camp # Dating Jesus # REPOST IF YOU LOVE JESUS # Seven Things that Won't Be Cool in 20 Years # Never Think Outside the Box # Christians Never Mess Up, Ever. # You Might Be a Homeschooler If... 2 # Stupid Internet Debates # Seven Problems with Modern Music # Death to Bored! # Playing the God Card # Five Reasons College Might Be a Waste of Your Time # Thank You. (Special 1-Year Anniversary Episode) # Laughing at a Hilarious Joke (You) # Mindless Consumers # Five Ways to Support Your Local Chivalry # What Life Was Like Before the Internet # Everyone Else Is as Stupid as You # 25 Things You Say When You Don't Know What to Say # The One About "Bad Words" # 20 Words That Are Misused & Abused # Dear Disney, Please Don't Ruin Star Wars. (SPECIAL WEDNESDAY EDITION) # I Pledge Blind Allegiance # How to Make the Perfect Christmas List # WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE. # Jordan's Declassified Finals Survival Guide # Spelling Tips for the Internet # How Do You Know If You're in Love? # I Want 100% Likability, Please. # Four People I Feel Sorry for During Christmas # MORE Spelling Tips for the Internet # 15 Ways Movies Think You Are Stupid # I'm Doing It Wrong. # You Might Be a Homeschooler If... 3 # 35 Activities that Don't Involve Staring at a Screen # How to Write a Worship Song (In 5 Minutes or Less) # Attack of the "Friend Zone" # PDA - Public Displays for Attention # Ten Tips for a Happy Marriage # This is MY Show. # The TV Tells Me How to Feel # How Physical is Too Physical? # The Top 15 Christian Clichés # I'm Offended by "Being Offended" # Ten Ways Your Relationship Is Annoying Your Friends # Ten Things You Should Never Say to a Girl # Seven Reasons I'm Afraid to Go Outside # Why I Hate Going to Graduations # Ten Things You Should Never Say to a Guy # The Homeschooler's Guide to College # How to Tell Someone You Are NOT Interested # I Like You In Real Life (But Not on the Internet) # Seven Lies You Believe About Yourself # What Jesus Should Have Said, Instead. # Why I Hate Being the Third Wheel # Seven Things Everybody Needs to Be Told # The Pursuit of Happiness (Is a Lie) # Five Reasons I Don't Care About Poor People # Five Reasons I Hate Blimey Cow (Special 100th Episode) # Seven Ways to Make a Girl's Day # Seven Ways to Make a Guy's Day # Ten Things I Love More than God # Five Tips for Starting a Youtube Channel # Ten Stupid Things People Actually Do # How to Be a Gentleman # An Open Letter to Bullies # (Tough) Love Your Enemies # All I Want Out of Life Is More # Seven Ways to Turn Your Day Around # Five Problems with Modern Video Games # How to Talk Like a Christian # Five Ways I Waste My Life # Let's Talk About Youtube Comments. # Making Mistakes Makes You An Idiot # If I Don't Post about It Online, Did It Really Happen? # Why I Hate Watching the News # Seven More Lies About Homeschoolers # When Should You Start Dating? # Five Things I Really Need to Stop Doing # I Don't Want Anything for Christmas # I'm a Failure Because I'm Afraid of Failing Because I'm a Failure Because I'm Afraid of Failing... # The One About Big Head Kid # I Don't Deserve to Be Happy. # Ten Annoying Things Parents Do on Facebook # Why I Hate Going to the Dentist # Love the Sin, Hate the Sinner # Seven Ways to Beat Writer's Block # Seven Lies That Hollywood Told Me # Five Great Reasons to Be Single # Why Do I Care What People Think about Me? # Five Truths Everyone Needs to Hear # Ten Things I Hate about Link Bait (You Won't Believe #3!) # Eight Awkward Situations (and How to Deal with Them) # Ten Questions You Should Ask Yourself Before Posting Something Online # I Hate Judgmental People. # How Not to Be a Terrible Person When You Go Out to Eat # Why Do We Have Knee-Jerk Reactions? # How to Tell If a Guy Likes You # How to Tell If a Girl Likes You # Four Myths that Students Believe about College # Seven Reasons Why Being a Teenager Is the Worst # In (Everything But) God We Trust # Five Questions to Ask Yourself Every Day # Seven Annoying Things Your Friends Do # Five Things Guys Need to Stop Doing to Girls # The Violent Reaction to Violence # Seven Things Being a YouTuber Has Taught Me (Special 150th Episode) # Don't Think for Yourself, Ever. # You Might Be a Homeschooler If... 4 # Everyone Is Entitled to My Opinion # The Ten Most Awkward Hugs # The Top 15 Youth Group Clichés # How to Get a Girlfriend # How to Get a Boyfriend # Six Awkward Situations for Shy People # The World Is Messed Up (And I'm Freaking Out) # Seven Things That Happen When Something Goes Viral # Why I Hate Hashtag Activism # The Ten Commandments of Social Media # Four Reasons Worry Is My Best Friend # Six Things Hollywood Gets Wrong about Real Life # You Might Be a Homeschooler If... 5 # The Fandom Menace (Or: Why I Hate Fandoms) # How to Not Creep Out Girls # Why I'll Never Be Happy # Four Relationship Clichés (That Are Just Wrong) # Putting the Word "Christian" in Front of Something Doesn't Make It Christian # Ten Kids You Meet at Every Youth Group # Why I (Kind of) Hate Black Friday # How to Be Thankful (In Just One Easy Step) # Five Ways to Shut Down a Healthy Debate # How to Be God's Favorite # Facebook Video vs YouTube: Which Is Better? # Five Things Girls Should Stop Doing to Guys # Fifteen Stupid Reasons to Break Up # Seven Signs that You Should Probably Break Up # The Five Stages of Hating Your Job # Five Problems with the Video Game Industry # Why You Should Never Try New Things # Four Things Introverts Think (But Never Say) # Three Things We're All Sick of Hearing About (February 2015) # Five Tips for Healthy Dating # I Don't Want to Be Famous # How to Talk on the Phone (Without Sounding Like an Idiot) # Seven Things I Wish I Knew When I Was a Teenager # How to Fix All of Your Problems, Guaranteed! # Should Guys Open Doors for Girls? # The 24 Hour Internet Outrage Cycle # Seven Annoying Phrases That Have NO Meaning # Stop Saying "There Should Be a Law" # 25 Signs You Listened to Christian Music Growing Up # Why I Like Twitter Better than Facebook # The Shy Person's Guide to Talking to New People # How to Compliment Girls without Sounding Creepy # How to Compliment a Guy without Sounding Flirty # How to Get Millennials Back in Church # The Ten Types of Homeschoolers # The Truth about Church Camp # How to Tell People about Jesus # How to Make Something Go Viral (Special 200th Episode) # Seven Things You Might Not Know about Blimey Cow # I Don't Want to Love My Neighbor # Five Awkward Things in the Bible # Why Do Christians Freak Out About Everything? # Ten Questions Retail Workers Get Tired of Hearing # How to Tell If a YouTuber is SELLING OUT! # Should People Label Themselves? # The World Doesn't Exist to Not Offend You # How to Get Out of a Boring Conversation # Don't Bring God into This! # How to Get Out of the Friend Zone # What Is the WORST Bad Word? # Awkward Christian Phrases # Why I Hate Going to the Eye Doctor # If You Want to Support a Cause, Actually DO Something. # The Pros and Cons of Fall # How to Get Your Youth Group Crush to Like You # The Ten Most Passive Aggressive Phrases # Ten Ways to Be a Terrible Boyfriend # Seven Annoying People You See at the Movies # What Jesus Was Like as a Teenager # Guiltsgiving: Feel Guilty for Your Blessings! # Let's Take the "Christ" Out of "Christian!" # Seven Annoying Questions Homeschoolers Get Asked # When People Ask Why You're Single # Saying "Happy Holidays" Is a Micro-Persecution # We Were Wrong about Christmas (An Apology from Blimey Cow) # Don't Forget to Enjoy Your Life # I'll Just Leave This Here... (& Other Dumb Things People Say Online) # Let Me Tell You How to Think (for Yourself) # Six Signs You Need New Friends # Seven Ways to Show Girls Respect # The Top Ten Movie Clichés # Five Words that Describe People Who Disagree with Me # The Top 30 Christian Pick-Up Lines # Christian Dating Secrets REVEALED! # Why Our Phones Disconnect Us # How to Avoid Politics on Facebook # How to Get Right with God # You Might Be a Homeschooler If... 6 # Our Lord and Savior, The President # How to Become Friends with a Girl # I'm Proud to Pay My Taxes! # Never Question Your Beliefs! # Five Things to Avoid During Finals # The Top 30 Signs You Were a Christian Kid # Hey Adults, Who Raised All These Entitled Millennials? # How to Become Friends with a Guy # The Ten Types of Youth Pastors # An Apology to Our Audience (Special 250th Episode) # Annoying Questions Graduates Get Asked # How to Decide Who to Vote For # The Homeschooler's Guide to Dating # Horrible Ways to Tell People about Jesus # Why You Can't Have Free Things # How to Be a REAL Man! # Comments You See in EVERY YouTube Comment Section # Our Brains Weren't Designed for This Much Bad News # The Problem with Celebrity Worship # The Twelve Types of Homeschool Moms # SOCIAL MEDIA ROAST 2016 # Why We Can't Talk About Religion & Politics # How to Get Popular on YouTube (Special 5-Year Anniversary Episode) # Five Things Introverts Are Secretly Paranoid About # Why Your Crush Doesn't Like You # How to Look Like a PERFECT Christian! # You Might Be a Homeschooler If... 7 (Special Thursday Edition) # I'm Triggered by People Disagreeing with Me # The Most Annoying Thing People Do on Social Media # WHY YOU ABSOLUTELY 100% MUST VOTE (SERIOUSLY) # Seven Things You Should NOT Do at Youth Group # How to Get to Know Your Crush (Without Being Awkward) # 25 More Christian Pick-Up Lines # I've Never Been More Scared in My Life... # I'm Not a Nice Person... # Seven Things You Should NEVER Say to Your Girlfriend # Seven Things You Should NEVER Say to Your Boyfriend (Special Thursday Edition) # You Might Be a Homeschooler If... 8 # Five Terrible Ways to Break Up # How to Deal with Annoying Family During the Holidays # I Hate You, 2016. # Extroverts Are People, Too. # I Need a Change... # When Your First Date Goes Horribly Wrong # I Don't Know What to Believe Anymore... Category:Shows